Presente de Aniversário
by Bells - Hime
Summary: Faz 1 ano que Sasuke e Sakura estão namorando e Tsunade resolve fazer uma festa para comemorar, porém tem um problema...Sasuke esqueceu o presente, e agora?O que ele vai fazer?


Yo minna

Na minha 1ª fic eu não escrevi nada mas aki vou escrever, porém só no final...

E vamos a Fic...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Presente de Aniverssário**

Era um belo dia e Naruto, Sai e Sasuke esperavam Kakashi na ponte.

-Teme, você já comprou o presente da Sakura-chan? – disse Naruto tentando puxar assunto com Sasuke

- "Presente?Que presente?...Ah, Lembrei! Amanhã faz um ano que eu e a Sakura estamos pude esquecer?" – pensou Sasuke se culpando internamente mas sem mudar sua expressão

-Não me diga que você esqueceu, Teme.

-Então não pergunte, Dobe.

-Vai ser dificil comprar um presente tão em cima da hora, Sasuke – disse Sai que pela primeira vez se manifestava na conversa

-Eu vou dar um jeito disse Sasuke finalizando a conversa

4h mais tarde...

As missões foram simples, Rank D.Ajudar em uma fazenda, achar um gato e cuidar de cães.(**N/A:** eu faço o tempo passar tão rapido).Agora eles estavam indo até a Hokage para entregar o relatorio e ela também queria falar com eles.

Chegaram, Kakashi bate na porta e logo em seguida eles ouvem um "entre" e entram.

-Uchiha, Uxumaki, Hatake e...Sai(**N/A:**Qual é o sobrenome do Sai??) – começou Tsunade meio mandona – Hoje vocês iram descançar.Amanhã será um dia festivo para os 4, então poupei vocês de missões dificeis e agora estou deixando-os ir descançar.

-Yatta! – comemorou Naruto

-Como assim "dia festivo", Tsunade-sama? – perguntou Sai meio receoso da resposta

-Amanhã fará 1 ano que o Sasuke esta namorando a minha pupila, 8 meses que vocês e Ayame estão namorando, 4 que o Naruto e a Hinata namoram, 1 ano e meio que Neji e TenTen namoram, 2 anos que Temari e Shikamaru namoram e,o mais importante, 2 meses que Ino e Gaara estão noivos – Tsunade falou tudo com um enorme sorriso no rosto

-Nós vamos fazer uma festa para comemorar – completou Kakashi

-"Nós" quem? – perguntou Sasuke receoso da resposta

-Eu, você, Kakashi, Sai, Naruto, Lee, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, TenTen, Ino, Gai, kankurou, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Hana, Neji, Temari, Gaara, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Choumaru, Shikaku, Inoshi, Jyraia,...e outros – falou tentando lembrar de todos os nomes. Eram muitos

-Konoha inteira, pra ser mais precisa – disse Shizune entrando na sala

-O QUE? – gritaram Naruto, Sai e Sasuke juntos

-É melhor não faltarem ou... – disse dando um olhar maligno para os 3

-H-h-há-a-ai, Tsunade-sama – falaram juntos saindo da sala logo em seguida

---------No Ichiraku---------

-É melhor você comprar um presente pra Sakura logo, Sasuke, ou você vai, definitiamente, morrer – disse Sai comendo um pouco de seu ramen logo em seguida

-É mesmo, teme – falou Naruto acabando de comer seu ramen e pedindo outro logo em seguida – A Sakura-chan é pupila da Tsunade-obaa-chan.

-É isso que eu vou fazer – disse sasuke saindo do Ichiraku e indo procurar um presente

7h depois...

---------No campo de treino---------

-"Droga. Não consigo encontrar nada bom o bastante pra Sakura" – pensava Sasuke sentado no galho de uma árvore

-Hei, Sasuke – disse Jyraia em baixo da árvore – Tenho que lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

-Hump – disse Sasuke descendo da árvore e ficando ao lado de Jyraia – O que foi?

-Sabe, eu queria te perguntar...

-Fale logo. Tenho coisas a fazer – falou Sasuke já nervoso

-Você já chegou aos "finalmente" com a Sakura?

O rosto de Sasuke ficou com uma coloração vermelha e ele quase teve um treco

-O QUE? O.O

-Calma, Calma – disse Jyraia com medo porque Sasuke estava a ponto de mata-lo

-QUE TIPO DE PERGUNTA É ESSA?

-CALMA – disse/gritou Jyraia – Se não chegou você estava com algum problema.

-Como assim? – falou Sasuke beeem mais interessado na conversa, calmo e olhando Jyraia confuso

-Vocês namoram a quase 1 ano. É muito tempo não acha?

-+/-

-Se quiser posso te emprestar o IchaIcha Tatics pra ver se tem algum progresso... – disse Jyraia com um sorrisinho safado no rosto

-Ah, vai espiar as termas femininas, Jyraia, e me deixa em paz – disse Sasuke e saiu em direção a sua casa

---------Mansão Uchiha---------

Sasuke chegou em casa, tirou os sapatos e foi tomar um banho para ver se tinha alguma ideia de um presente pra Sakura

Quando ele terminou o banho e estava se trocando...

Toc Toc

-Quem será que é a essa hora? – disse enquanto pegava sua blusa e ia atender a porta – Oi?!

-Yo, Sasuke-san – disse Hinata que corou imediatamente ao ver como Sasuke estava.Ele vestia uma bermuda preta e estava com uma blusa azul em mãos, o cabelo meio molhado indicando que ele tinha acabado de sair do banho

-Ah, gomen – disse Sasuke colocando sua blusa assim que viu o estado de Hinata – Entre!

-A-a-arigatou.

-Sem querer ser mal educado, o que você quer, Hinata? – disse se sentando no sofá da sala e indicando pra ela se sentar

-Você já comprou o presente da Sakura-chan?

-Er...bem...Er...hum...

-Não?! – disse mais afirmando do que perguntando

-É

-Aff...

-Por Que perunta?

-Ouvi o Sai-kun e o Naruto-kun falando que a Tsunade ia te matar daí deduzi que fosse por isso – disse calmamente como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo

-E...?

-Vim ajudar – disse dando um sorriso

-Como?

-Com dicas de presentes que a Sakura-chan iria gostar. Sou amiga dela, pode confiar em mim.

-Arigatou Gozaimassu, Hinata

-Bem, o que você acha que ela pode gostar?

-Não sei. Mesmo com 1 ano de namoro eu não sei.

-QUASE um ano.

-Ok, Ok...Mas e ai?1

-Você já pensou em dar alguma coisa?

-Já disse que não sei.

-Pense. O que você acha que ela pode gostar?

-Bem, vejamos...Roupa?Material ninja?Cd?Livro?Eu não sei.

-Que tal uma joia?

-Joia?

-Anel, colar, brinco...

-É isso – disse Sasuke parecendo ter uma ideia – Espera um pouco que eu já volto.

Sasuke subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto de seus pais, ele nunca tinha entrado lá desde a morte deles.Foi até uma estante, abriu a 1ª gaveta e retirou um colar lindo. Voltou até a sala e mostro a Hinata

-Ele é perfeito – disse olhando o colar. Ele tinha um pingente em forma de coração de puro ouro e em diamantes estava escrito "I Love You", dava para abrir e dentro tinha uma foto de Sasuke quando era pequeno.

-Era da minha mãe.Meu pai deu á ela quando eu nasci e a foto é de quando eu tinha 1 ano.

-Você quer mesmo dar isso pra Sakura?

-Hai

-Então eu garanto que ela vai amar – disse com um sorriso no rosto – Bem, já fiz o que vim fazer então vouembora.

-Ok. Arigatou

-Sayonara, Sasuke-san

-Sayonarta – depois disso ele fechou a porta e foi até seu quarto onde colocou o colar numa mesinha ao lado do retrato do time 7 antigamente e foi se deitar.Amanhã seria um longo dia.

No outro dia...

Sasuke estava dormindo profundamente quando o som de um vaso caindo e quebrando o acorda e chama sua atenção.Ele olha pro local da onde vinha o som e...

-GAARA?!

-O 1° e único – fala o ruivo sem mudar sua expressão só dando um sorrisinho sem emoção – Vai se atrazar pra festa e creio que você não quer isso.

-Que horas?

-10h. A festa é as 10:30

23min depois...

-Vamos? – disse Sasuke já vestido

-Vamos!Temos que buscar o Naruto.

-O QUE? O.O

-Vamos logo! – disse Gaara que logo depois vendo que Sasuke não se mexia saiu arrastando-o

---------Na porta da casa de Naruto---------

-NARUTO-BAKA, VEM LOGO OU EU TE MATO!...DOBEEEEEEEE – Sasuke já estava impaciente, faltava 10min pras 10:30 e Naruto não tinha se arrumado.

-Pronto, Pronto – Naruto chega na porta já vestido

-Vamos – disse Gaara indo logo para a festa

Chegando lá...

-Yo, Shikamaru – comprimentou Naruto

-Ah,...Yo – Shikamaru estava no mundo da lua pois iria pedir Temari em casamento e estava rezando pra que aceite.

-E ai, Sasuke?1 – perguntou Sai se juntando ao grupo – Comprou o presente pra Sakura?

-+/-...

-Posso ver? – perguntou Neji serio como sempre.

-Hai... – disse Sasuke indo pegar o presente – Kami-sama

-Não vai dizer que você...COMO PODI, TEME???

-O Gaara ficou me apressando...

-Nem pense em me colocar a culpa em mim.

-Vou até a minha casa pegar o presente e volto logo.Ja Ne

-Ja, Teme...

30min depois...

-Yo, Naruto – disse Sakura chegando perto do amigo – Você viu o Sasuke-kun por ai?

-Ele...ele...ele...foi...er...

-Ele ta por ai – disse Sai quando chegou perto dos dois – Ele tava te procurando.

-Hum...Vou ver se acho ele, Ja

-Ja Ne, Sakura-chan

-Ja, feiosa

- :P pra você Sai.

Depois que ela tava longe o bastante para não escuta-los

-Por que disse isso, baka? – perguntou Naruto nervoso

-Se ela souber que o Sasuke não tá aqui eça vai querer ir atráz dele e se isso chegar aos ouvidos da Tsunade...você sabe.

-Hump

10 min depois...

-Voltei – disse Sasuke chegando até onde o grupo o aguardava

-Por que demoro, Teme?

-Não interessa, dobe.

-Hump...

-Vou procurar a Sakura. Ja

-Ja Ne

5min depois Sasuke encontra Sakura. Ela estava sentada em um banco meio triste.

-Sakura... – disse se aproximando

-Sasuke-kun – ao vê-lo sua expressão mudou de triste para feliz

-Tome – disse no mesmo instante em que dava o colar para Sakura – Era de minha mãe. Tenho certeza que se ela tivesse viva queria que eu te desse isso.

-Sasuke-kun...-ela estava quase chorando, mas um choro de felicidade – Arigatou – dito isso ela o abraçou...um abraço cheio de amor

-Aishiteru – disse Sasuke e em seguida a beijou, um beijo doce e apaixonado acima de tudo.

**Owari**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yo di novo...

E ai gostarm???

Fiz essa fic pq Ika-cha mi pidiu...ela que me deu a ideia...

To fazendu uma com minha miga então aguardem que daki a alguns dias eu posto...

Comentem onegai...Sei q a fic ta meio ruinzinha mas...

To indu...

Bjoks


End file.
